


Dinner Time

by jills_valentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: The couple visits y/n's parents.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

> aight y'all it's my 1st time writing stuff like this, so you gotta forgive me if it's bad, i'll try better next time😔

The door closed behind you as you stepped in your childhood bedroom. You sighed.

The pink walls and the stuffed animals on your bed made you grin slightly.

"Cute." You could hear, as Leon was looking at one of the snowglobes on your drawer. "But a hotel room could've been better."

"Leon, we've talked about this already. And it's just one night, you can handle." You said, setting your suitcase by the bed.

"Can I really?" He replied.

You turned around to face him.

"What?" He raised his brow.

You sighed with a smile appearing on your face.

He looked cute like that. His hair covering his blue eyes, his cheek scar very visible in the lightning of your room.

"Nothing." You chuckled and wrapped your arms around Leon's waist.

He planted a small kiss on the top of your head. His hand lightly caressed your arm, causing goosebumps all over your body. His fingertips made their way over your neck to your chin.

He lifted it so you'd look him in the eyes. Ah, those blue eyes, sparkling as he looks at you.

He slowly leaned in. His lips brushed lightly against yours.

"I love you." Leon whispered before kissing you passionately.

You cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss by slipping your tongue in.

Leon groaned quietly, as he pulled you closer to him.

Your hands made their way to Leon's ashy blond hair and gently pulled at them causing Leon to groan again.

As for Leon, his hands made their way to your ass, giving it a light squeeze and causing a soft moan escape your lips.

You could suddenly feel a big bulge near your inner thigh. You smirked when Leon pulled away.

You looked into his eyes, they weren't sparkly, they were filled with lust.

You smirked. 

"I'll go get ready for the dinner." You pecked his lips.

He grabbed your wrist, as you wanted to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, y/n?" He asked, his voice husky.

"We're going to have a dinner with my parents, right? I need to get ready." You smirked again. You looked down at the tent in his pants. "And I'm sure you can handle this without my help." You winked at him reaching for your suitcase and heading to the bathroom.

You could hear how the door from your bedroom got locked. As you grabbed the handle from the bathroom door, you heard a loud moan. 

You chuckled and locked yourself in the bathroom.

___________

You stepped out from the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel.

A knock on the door stopped you from reaching the hairbrush.

"Who's that?" You asked.

"Oh, come on, let me in y/n." Leon whined.

You unlocked the door and let him in.

He stopped in the middle.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He watched you carefully, as you dropped the towel to the floor and reached for your panties and bra.

"What do you mean?" You asked, biting your lip.

"Oh please. You exactly know what I mean." He replied.

You chuckled.

"If I say that it's fun to watch, will that answer satisfy you?" You looked at him.

Leon shook his head.

"Okay, if you want to play, we will play." He said quietly.

"Leon, can you zip my dress, please?" You asked.

He came closer. His finger brushed against your warm skin, as he zipped your dress. Shivers went down your spine.

You sighed quietly and started doing your makeup. You could see Leon taking his shirt off in the mirror. You could feel the heat between your legs.

You crossed them as you continued to do your makeup, from time to time looking at Leon.

________

"Okay, let's go downstairs." You said checking yourself in the mirror for the last time.

You and Leon headed to the dining room, where your parents awaited you two.

"Take a seat children." Your mom said.

You sat beside each other. Your parents opposite of you.

All of you started eating and having a light conversation.

You twitched as you felt Leon's hand on your thigh. You took a look at him, he was focused on talking to your dad and mom. At least that was what you thought.

Your body tensed as you felt his hand making its way to your panties. His finger was rubbing your clothed sex in gentle circles, causing a wet spot to appear on your panties. You tried your best to ignore Leon's actions. You sipped on your wine, when Leon aggresively pressed his finger against your clit.

You choked at your drink.

Your parents looked at you with worry.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Your mom asked as you couldn't stop coughing.

"Yeah... I'm fine, I'm sorry." You apologized and looked at Leon.

Smirk on his face, as he winked at you.

You couldn't believe this man was doing these things in front of your parents.

He rubbed your clit in slow circles. You could feel a familiar knot appearing in your lower belly.

He went with it long enough for you feeling the climax coming. You tried your best at holding your moans.

For your luck your mom and dad went to the kitchen, as you reached your high.

"Fuck..." You whispered.

Leon chuckled. His finger slipped under your panties and glided it over your folds.

"Leon, please..." You whimpered quietly as he pulled his hand away.

You took a look at him. He licked his finger.

"Mm, so good. Much better than what your mom cooked." He smirked once again.

"I can't believe you, Leon." You said irritated. "Have you gone insane? In front of my parents?"

"You handled it real quiet and don't tell me you didn't like it." He said as your parents came back with a dessert.

"A cherry dessert! Your favourite y/n." Your father handed you the glass.

"Thank you so much." You smiled.

________

You went upstairs and ran to your room. Leon came in and locked the door behind him.

You looked up at him. His shirt unbuttoned in half. His arm muscles visible under the thin fabric. His jeans nicely tight around his thighs.

You bit your lip.

"Enjoying the view, babygirl?" He asked with a low, husky voice.

You nodded licking your lips. He chuckled.

You looked at his face. His gaze lingered on your cleavage. 

You took the advantage of him looking at you and you took of your dress.

Leon bit his lip. Carefully watching you.

You wanted to tease him. But you won't let him fuck you. Not in your parents house.

He stepped closer.

"Lay down." He ordered.

You smiled. "What if not?"

"Lay the fuck down." He almost shouted.

You did as he said. He was intimidating.

You watched him throwing his shirt in the corner of your room. He kneeled between your legs.

"Now you can't get away from me, babygirl. I'll fuck you." He stated.

"But Leon, my parents..." You were cut off.

He grabbed you by the throat.

"Not Leon, babygirl. And I don't give a shit about your parents, but if you are so scared that they will hear you scream my name..." His hand tightened around your throat. "Then keep your fucking mouth shut. Understood?"

You nodded, gasping for air.

"Say it." He pulled you even closer.

"Y-yes daddy..." He smirked and let you fall on your back, as you tried to get your breathing back to normal.

He leaned closer and kissed your lips aggresively. His hand pressed hard against your clothed pussy, making your back arch and a loud moan escape your lips.

Shit.

His other hand wrapped around your neck, choking you.

“Now you want to be heard?” He asked. “I’ll give you the chance, then.”

He ripped your panties off.

His hands worked on unclasping your bra. Which he did, with ease.

He started massaging your breasts. He took one of your nipples between his lips, nibbling, licking and sucking on them, causing you to hold your moans in.

Leon let go of your nipple with a loud pop.

“I didn’t really hear you, babygirl. You wanted to be heard.” He said, while he thrusted his finger in your dripping pussy.

You let out a moan, but immediately covered your mouth.

“Fuck...” You whimpered.

Leon shook his head, as he thrusted two more fingers in you. His pace was slow, it was a pure torture.

“Daddy... Please... Faster...” You breathed out.

“No. You know, it’s fun to watch.” He smirked.

He continued to torture you with the slow pace. You could feel the climax coming. It’s almost like Leon knew about it, cause he pulled out his fingers and leaned down.

“Now, it’s dinner time.” He said and got his lips on your clit.

His tongue working up and down your folds.

“Oh my god... I’m gonna...” You whimpered and let out a loud moan as you came on Leon’s tongue.

“Oh, I’m sure your parents heard you.” He laughed.

Your cheeks became red.

“I’ll make sure it happens again.” He whispered and kissed you gently.

He stood up and started searching something in his bag. He streched his arms. All you could hear right now, was the zip from Leon’s jeans.

His pants and boxers dropped down. You bit your lip.

He came back to you and immediately went for a kiss.

“Are you ready, babygirl?” He asked softly this time.

You nodded.

“Good.” He responded and kissed you one more time.

Insane how he went gentle and soft within’ seconds.

He positioned himself and slowly slid inside you.

“Fuck, this already feels so good.” He whimpered.

He began thrusting, picking up a certain pace that was comfortable for both of you.

Honestly, right now, you didn’t give a shit if your parents heard you or not.

You and Leon were a moaning mess.

You pulled him down and connected your lips. You could feel your walls clenching around Leon’s dick and you could feel how Leon’s thrusts became sloppy.

“Just a bit more babygirl... Gosh.” Leon groaned.

You reached your high along with Leon. Breathing heavily, you looked at the man that lied beside you.

“I love you.” You whispered.

He smiled.

“I love you too babygirl.”


End file.
